


Paper Flowers *Preview*

by CrossHime



Series: Paperverse [1]
Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isekai, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: This has to be a dream. There's no way that she did not end up in a parallel world and where are her younger male friends?
Series: Paperverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049831





	Paper Flowers *Preview*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Paper Mario (The Thousand-Year Door) and Konjiki No Gash Bell!

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and blinked in confusion. She was inside a dark room with a little sunlight coming from a hole in the corner of the ceiling. She covered her nose and muttered how the room smelled like a rotten odor from a trashcan. Looking down on the floor, she saw that there were newspapers scattered throughout the floor. She stood up and looked around the room. Where was she? How did she get here? The last place she was at when she was chasing after a pair of pre-teen boys inside of a cave, calling out to them to come back outside. 

_'Did someone kidnap and separate us?'_ She thought in terror, now worried about the safety of the boys. _'I need to escape and find them.'_ She eyed at a closed-door and took a deep breath. She hoped the door was unlocked. _'One way to find out.'_ She approached the door but jumped back and fall on her bottom as the door opened. She quickly shut her eyes. _'Please let it be the boys, searching for me.'_ Her heart was beating fast out of anxiety and fear. _'Don't kill me, kidnapper!'_ The lights were turned on. 

"What in the heck!?" A confused tone of a voice called out. 

_'Huh?'_ She was too afraid to reopen her eyes although the person did not speak out maliciously to her. 

"Why is there a human in my house!? Did Bowser kidnap you as a hostage and tossed you in here!?" 

Now, she was indeed perplexed. Why would her kidnapper refer to her as human when they're obviously one like her? Who is this Bowser person that her kidnapper was speaking of? Maybe they were just talking about a tank. 

"I'd do anything! Just please don't kill my friends and me!" She exclaimed in a panicking tone. 

"What!? I'm no murderer, and I don't know any friends of yours!" 

Her kidnapper was pretending to be confused as her, but she wasn't falling for it. While still having her eyes close, she touched the floor, trying to grab something to use as a self-defense weapon. 

"I don't care about Bowser, and I want nothing to do with this kidnapping business, so get out!" 

She quickly opened her eyes and saw a person standing there by the door. They were wearing a blue cloak, and their face with covered by a white mask with a drawn face. The door was wide open for her to escape. Wasting no time, she dashed out of the room and now found herself in the middle of a Plaza. A few residents were staring at her in curiosity, but soon she realized that these residents weren't human at all; there were small brown mushrooms with legs, eyes, and mouths, a mouse with black sunglasses, and a dog-like creature with clothes and shoes, and standing like a human. 

_'Where in the hell I am!?'_ Suzume Mizuno exclaimed in her thoughts, feeling very frightened. _'This has to be a dream!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A preview of a Crossover AU that I've been thinking about for months now! This is just a preview thus it may not represent the final version.


End file.
